User talk:PercyJackson17665
Welcome Hello I'm Shreyavasu21! and its my talk page.Everybody could leave a message here but introduce his or herself to me by telling me your username. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 08:39, September 17, 2010 Thanks Hello shreyavasu21. Thanks for writing on my talk page. As for your question, I'm not really sure. From what've read, I'm not really sure what episode is coming next. But I will tell you that the Lucubra will have a big role in the next season. JuniperAlien 05:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: How to delete a blog? You don't. You mark it for deletion yourself and then an admin will delete it for you. Blaziken 06:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adding pictures in Template:Infobox I honestly have no idea. Blaziken 07:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I see your problem, try to write another message on my talk page on alienx.wikia.com and tell me the message coming up when you have finished writing it. TheBen10Mazter 14:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well have tried clearing your cache, i have no problems on my computer. TheBen10Mazter 16:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The only i can fix the problem is if you give me your pass and user but thats not going to happen, and its against the rules so i have no way else to help, the last thing im going to tell you is to make a new account. TheBen10Mazter 11:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Your blog Do you want your blog to be deleted? You put it in candidates for deletion. If you do, i'll delete it for you, just leave a message. TheBen10Mazter 20:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: How to customise and add formatts in our signature? Well, you have to look at what the text looks like in source mode (top right button when editing) and add that to the part where it says "Custom signature", when editing your preferences. It's the only way I know of. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Under "Controls", the one that says "Source". Remember, this is only when editing. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's not a button, it's a tab, if you will. Just look above when you edit. You can see "Text appearance", then to the right of that "Insert" and to the right of that "Controls". Under controls there's the "Undo" and "Redo" buttons and a button that says "Source". Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alien X wikia It is unlocked now, i by accident thought it was my user page, but i locked my talk page by accident. TheBen10Mazter 15:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat When you click on "Live chat" a pop-up window opens. On that pop-up window, there's a white rectangle with your avatar next to it. You write stuff there and press the enter key. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Would you like to be a rollback here? You have a enough edits and been here enough to become one. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- s) 15:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Done and Background Your a rollback now! And to change your back ground, go to Special:ThemeDesigner and there will be a lot of selections to do, you must to be a admin to do this. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 19:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Rollback lets you easily revert a edit instead of the couple clicks of undoing. --TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC)